


Knock On My Door

by chaengnahyun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Minayeon, Sometimes fluffy, dayeon, more of an angst fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaengnahyun/pseuds/chaengnahyun
Summary: Imagine that you have a poison bottle. You take care of it so the poison doesn’t spill. What happens when someone comes and breaks it out of nowhere?OrNayeon needs help.





	Knock On My Door

Nayeon felt terrible. Her legs were shaking too much to take normal steps. She regretted having put on heels that a few hours ago had seemed cute.  
Her eyes hurt as if she had cried chlorine. She didn’t think she had shed so many tears, but when she touched her face she felt her burning hand against her cold skin that felt like a block of ice. She checked her finger, it was wet. Nayeon didn’t know if it was her tears or her sweat.  
She collapsed halfway down the hall, her hands covered in dust on the carpet that was once cherry.  
She just had to get to the correct door and knock on the door...

How was it that she had reached this state? Alone, crying, without strength, and with an emotional burden heavier than the whole world that Atlas himself could not carry.

Nayeon moved her bangs to the side and did not even want to think about how the rest of her hair was. She always stood out because she was one of those people who was always well groomed. But now, she wore a very large gray T-shirt for her thin skinny body, black pants that she had to hold so they would not reveal more skin than she should have and a black leather jacket as well, but broken, like her heart.

She got up with more effort than one should and continued walking down the hall, leaning against the brown wall, as it was very damaged, began to leave traces of dry paint on the girl’s shoulder.

She arrived at the door.

She knew that she was crazy for bothering her friends at ... three-fifteen in the morning, as her broken clock indicated.

Mina knew that Nayeon depended too much on time, so she destroyed one of her most valuable possessions just because she wanted to hurt her partner even more.  
When Nayeon watched how Mina stepped on her watch, she felt that she was breaking along with the object and began to see white spots around her eyes. It was like her brain was trying to stop her from seeing that image, but it was something that could never be removed from her head.

Mina and Nayeon were a problematic couple. Of those who return and return, return and return. Like a yoyo, which rises and falls until it loses intensity.

Or until someone cuts the thread that holds it.

Nayeon knocked on the door desperately, each knock rumbling in her head thousands of times, as if it had an echo effect. She prayed that one of her two friends would open the door.

There was no answer.

She tried to scream to make her presence known but the only thing that came out was a moan of tiredness, she had no choice but to knock, knock, and knock ...

The girl's eyes began to give up and she felt the darkness that she feared so much overwhelmed her, she shook her head and began her routine of knocking once again.

Three forty in the morning.

One of the handles of the clock stopped working.

Nayeon felt that this was a sign of surrender.

Until the door opened.

"Nayeon, what are you doing here?"

**Author's Note:**

> ah, first time?


End file.
